Varney - Parte 2
Todo empezó en 1989, cuando dos individuos conocidos como Varney y Holger se encontraron en un bar-gothic en Frankfort, Alemania. Aunque ellos no tenían el dinero para comprar los instrumentos, tenían que componer su música totalmente en sus mentes, así ellos soltaron la trilogía de casettes-demos “Es reiten die Toten so schnell... Rufus y Till’ time and times are done“ en 1992. En el futuro, Holger dejó el grupo y la recientemente fundada etiqueta llamada Apocaliptyic Vision se interesó en la música de Varney. En 1994 el CD debut con el bastante largo título de “...Icht töte mich jedesmal aûfs Neûe, doch ich bin ûnsterblich, ûnd ich erstehe wieder aûf; in einer Vision des Untergangs...” que solamente salió una edición limitada de 1000 copias. Muchas veces se le preguntó a Anna-Varney de donde provenía su inspiración de su maravillosa música. La contestación por parte de Anna siempre era muy enigmática, pero si vemos en conjunto los pedazos de información que pueden reunirse, nosotros podemos darnos cuenta que en la fascinante biografía de una afligida y atormentada alma se encuentra un ser humano excepcional. Cuando Anna-Varney contaba con 20 años sufrió de depresiones profundas y problemas emocionales muy serios. Su vida temprana no fue fácil. Además considero a su madre como “la mujer que le proporciono comida, ropa, y palizas”, lo que hizo a Anna un niño muy sensible, sensible a las sutiles vibraciones de el mundo espiritual. Debe de haber habido varias experiencias traumáticas que hicieron marcas en el alma de Anna-Varney, pero ella está muy callada respecto a esto. Ella únicamente parafrasea sus sueños como “The Theater of Seven Hells” (“El Teatro de los Siete Infiernos”). Afortunadamente Anna-Varney siempre había tenido a sus amigos espirituales; seres inmateriales que lo guiaron, lo aconsejaron y lo ayudaron. Él los llama “The Ensemble of Shadows”, y los acredita por inspirarlo en su música al grado de formar parte de ella y ayudarlo(a) a no cometer suicidio. Siempre señala que ella no crea la música, que solo la recibe. “Yo creo que el universo entero está saturado por música”, dijo ella en una entrevista. Ella solo trae a la vida del mundo material lo que siempre había existido durante todo el tiempo en el mundo inmaterial. Que trae a nosotros la visión religiosa del mundo de Sopor Aeternus: “La religión es anterior a toda la unidad.” Anna-Varney cree que todo en el universo se conecta con todo. La tarea del ser humano es descubrir la unidad con el universo entero. Hoy la mayoría de las personas vive en la ilusión del mundo que ellos pueden ver y tocar es la única “realidad”. Pero Anna-Varney nos dice que detrás de esta superficie engañosa hay otro mundo espiritual que es tan real como el que nosotros normalmente percibimos como realidad. La meta para cada ser humano es despertar de este sueño. El nombre del grupo (tomando en cuenta a los ensemble of shadows como verdaderos miembros) Sopor Aeternus simboliza el estado del condenado así como su dolor insoportable. Es necesario despertar de este sueño para que solamente así nosotros podamos ver que la vida y la muerte es uno mismo. Este es el nuevo concepto de unidad. Música como ayuda emocional haciendo música, Anna-Varney está intentando trabajar sus depresiones. Ella lo describe como un tipo de “introvertido exhibicionismo”. Por lo tanto sus líricas son siempre muy personales y no fácilmente entendibles por otras personas. Sin embargo, allí puede notarse la enorme influencia de su estado mental en las grabaciones. Los demos, por ejemplo, tratan sobre el vampirismo, la muerte y los no muertos. En este tiempo, Anna-Varney estaba seriamente enferma, amenazado con perder su vista. Categoría:Música